Children of the Empire
by joeyf3271
Summary: This is an AU of ANH. Luke Skywalker is found by stormtroopers when he returns home to check on his aunt and uncle after he and Ben find the Jawas that sold him and his uncle the droids, dead. Luke is arrested by the stormtroopers and handed over to Commander Praji for questioning onboard the ISD Devastator where Darth Vader finds out that he has a son and Luke, a father...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** This is an AU of "A New Hope" and the Original Trilogy where Luke Skywalker is discovered at the beginning when he returns to the farm after discovering the stormtroopers killed the Jawas that sold him and his Uncle Owen the droids. He returns to the homestead only to find his aunt and uncle dead and that is when the stormtroopers find him. He is detained by the stormtroopers and brought in for questioning onboard the ISD _Devastator_ when he is questioned and his identity is discovered. Lord Darth Vader claims his son as such bringing his son to live with him on Coruscant- the Imperial Center.

This AU will mostly follow the lives of Luke Skywalker- the Imperial Prince, Lord Darth Vader- the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces and the Second-in-Command of the Galactic Empire as well as the life of the Emperor. There'll be many aspects of this story too from the Imperial Court, Imperial Military hierarchy and the challenges of living in the upper echelon of Imperial society like dealing with the galactic and palace politics of the Imperial Palace.

This is a Dark Luke story. Luke will be a Sith, like his father before him and the galaxy won't be ready for what hits them.

 **Disclaimer:** I'm not George Lucas nor Disney, so I obviously don't own Star Wars (insert sad face here). The characters and everything else obviously belong to them. The only thing I claim are any original characters and my alternate universe, in a galaxy that is still far far away...

 **Children of the Empire: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Lars Moisture Farm  
** **Great Chott Salt Flat Region, Tatooine**

"Freeze!"

Luke spun around quickly at the modulated voice only to find himself surrounded by a squad of white armored stormtroopers with their E-11 blaster rifles aimed at him. He raised his hands, knowing he can't kill them all and not wanting to die just yet.

"Keep your hands up, reach for your blaster and we _will_ shoot." Captain Mod Terrik of the Mos Eisley Garrison ordered, keeping his blaster rifle aimed at the possible Rebel. Motioning to a couple of his men, they lowered their weapons and walked up to the boy taking his blaster out of his holster and unclipping a cylindrical object from his duty belt then quickly patted him down for any more weapons.

"Captain," Trooper Davin Felth said handing the silver cylindrical object over to his commander. "It looks like a lightsaber."

Captain Terrik took it into his hand and gave it a once over. He never saw a lightsaber up close, he just remembers seeing them from when he was a kid during the clone wars and it definitely looked like one. "Where'd you get _this_?" He asked, his voice as harsh as it could sound as he peered down at Luke.

Luke kept his hands raised and looked around, thinking of an answer without telling them about the droids or Ben. "I... found it, I was drivin' my speeder when I found it in the sand." It wasn't a very good lie but he didn't have any time to think one up.

"Right," Captain Terrik replied, not believing a word. "Cuff him, I'll let Commander Praji know and he can take him from there." He watched as Davin, walked back up to the boy and removed a pair of wrist binders from his duty belt and binded the boy's wrists in front of him while he switched frequencies on his comlink to pass the information along to Commander Praji to see what he wants to do with the boy.

After a moment of waiting, he got through and passed the information along. Commander Praji was on his way to take custody of the boy and he was to continue his search for the droids afterwards. If the boy knows where they are, he'll tell them in interrogation, but it couldn't hurt to see if the boy wanted to cooperate now.

"A shuttle is on the way," the Captain said, notifying his squad. "The boy is to be transferred to the 501st and we're to continue our search for the droids," he turned his attention to Luke, "unless you have anything you wish to share with us?"

Luke shook his head, having absolutely nothing to say about the matter.

"Didn't think so," the Captain replied before smiling like a gundark under his mask. "Don't worry, we'll find them one way... or the other. If you don't tell us where they are, the interrogators will surely get the information out of you."

"Sounds pleasant," Luke replied, indifferently. "Better than staying around here, I guess."

Terrik shook his head, turning his attention away from the Rim farmer dressed in his sand-stained white farmer clothes that are common around this area of the planet. Wearing dark colors or more than one layer isn't a very smart thing to do on worlds like these and if it wasn't for the cooling recirculators built into his suit he'd be dead by now due to dehydration being encased in the white armor as he was.

"Sure better than this waste-bucket of a planet," Terrik quietly agreed. "What's your name?" He asked, turning back around to face the boy, or young man. It was hard to tell which due to his size.

"Luke," Luke said, figuring them knowing his name wouldn't hurt. "Luke Skywalker."

The Captain's eyes opened wide, everyone knows _that_ name and they also know the man that was once associated with it. It was no secret that Lord Darth Vader was once the Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker before he renounced his ties to the traitorous magicians who tried to assassinate the then Supreme Chancellor to take over the Republic for themselves. They could've succeeded too if it wasn't for Lord Vader who arrived just in time to slay the four Jedi Masters saving the _then_ Chancellor's life. Another attempt was made on his life after that when Lord Vader was chasing down the Separatist Leadership, Grand Master Yoda of the now-extinct Jedi Order tried to assassinate him but failed being killed by the clones who fired on him causing him to fall several hundred feet to his death.

His body was never found but he is still believed to be dead.

"Skywalker, you say?" Terrik asked, unsure of what else to say. He was still shocked by that revelation, all the while wondering if it's possible that this... _kid_ , was related to the Dark Lord? "Why were you living here?" He decided to ask.

Luke shrugged, wishing he knew the answer himself. Unfortunately all he knew was what Uncle Owen said and then what Ben said, but he couldn't tell them about Ben or what he told them about his father. If they knew his father was a Jedi, they'd kill him too. "Wish I knew, my mother and father are dead and I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle here," he gave the Captain a hard look, "of course now, I am homeless and probably going to join them in death. So, it doesn't really matter now. Does it?"

Terrik was inclined to agree, but if his gut was right then he wouldn't be killed. If he is somehow related to Lord Vader, he highly doubts anything like that would happen to him. If it is just a coincidence, then anything can happen. Still, he _did_ have a lightsaber. And he's a _Skywalker_ , that is too much to be a mere coincidence.

"Perhaps," the Captain said, thankful for the chin-mounted vocoder that disguises his voice or they boy may have heard the turmoil in his voice. "Perhaps not," he continued, "do you happen to know what your parents names were?" If he confirmed his suspicions, maybe he'd be able to get off this rock and maybe even get to join the 501st.

"I don't know my mother's name, I don't even think my Uncle Owen or Aunt Beru knew her," Luke answered with a shrug, it was something he always wondered but it was like everyone was in on a conspiracy to keep him from learning the truth about his parents. "My father's name was Anakin Skywalker he was a J-" he _almost_ said Jedi, but caught himself adding in a cough to try and cover up his slip up, "-navigator on a spice freighter."

"Navigator on a spice freighter," _my ass_ , the Captain mentally added. He didn't cover up his slip up fast enough, not to mention the fact that he has a lightsaber and the name is exactly what he thought it'd be. This is definitely no coincidence. "Right."

Luke shrugged, not confirming or denying anything. Though he knew he wasn't fast enough on covering up his mistake. Hearing the sound of engines approaching from overhead, Luke turned to see a shuttle approaching in the distance. It was a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle, it kind of looked like his T-16. The ship was tri-wing, the wings folded upwards as the shuttle landed, kicking up a large cloud of sand along with it.

"If I were you Luke," Terrik said, trying to give him some friendly advice. "Be honest with them, we're not the bad guys but those droids contain classified information that Lord Darth Vader _himself_ is searching for. If you do know where they are, they _will_ get it out of you. It would be in your best interest to cooperate."

The landing ramp hissed, then lowered to the sandy ground but Luke wasn't watching as he had his hands over his eyes to keep the sand out. He was stuck in sandstorms before and although there may not have been that much sand in this cloud compared to an actual sandstorm, there was still enough to get stuck in his eyes and he'd rather that not happen.

"Commander Praji," Captain Terrik said. "This is the prisoner, Luke Skywalker," he saw the expression on the Commander's face match his own when he discovered his identity. "He had a blaster on him, along with _this_." He finished, handing the black uniformed Stormtrooper Commander the silver cylindrical lightsaber.

"Skywalker?" Praji asked, knowing the name well considering he was just talking to one before coming down here. "Well, we have it from here Captain, continue with your search." Praji ordered, motioning to some of his own troopers to take Skywalker to the shuttle. When Skywalker was out of sight, he turned to the stormtrooper Captain and asked, "is he related to..."

The stormtrooper shrugged, "he said his father's name was Anakin Skywalker but that he was a navigator on a spice freighter. He also said that his parents were dead and he was living with his aunt and uncle, who are now _also_ dead." He said, gesturing over to the charred skeletal remains next to the still smoking house, the light gray smoke billowing lightly in the air.

Praji paled, _aunt and uncle? Dead?_ Surely Vader wouldn't care for them, he _did_ mention their names in his report and all that Lord Vader said in response was that he didn't care about anything other than getting those droids and the plans. There was no mention of them or the boy, does he even know about him? Shaking his head in confusion, he dismissed the Captain and returned to the shuttle. Retaking his seat, he secured himself in the crash webbing and signaled to the pilots that he was ready for take-off. Feeling the hum of the engines underneath him, he just sat in silence until he reached the _Devastator_.

* * *

 **Imperial I-class Star Destroyer _Devastator_** **, Flagship of Lord Darth Vader**  
 **In Orbit over Tatooine**

The Lambda-class shuttle touched down in the hangar bay of the Imperial Star Destroyer and the landing ramp lowered with a hiss releasing the pressurized oxygen and gases. Commander Praji stood, his stormtrooper squad doing the same as they took hold of the prisoner.

"Escort him to interrogation," he ordered. "I will interrogate him myself, or Lord Vader will."

The stormtroopers acknowledged their orders and escorted their prisoner to one of the interrogation rooms as Commander Praji left the hangar bay to seek out his commanding officer to see if this prisoner is in any way related to the Dark Lord.

He found him on the bridge, where he usually always was looking out the wide transparisteel observation windows on the observation deck. "My Lord," the Commander said, standing at parade rest. The Dark Lord turned to look at him. "We returned with a prisoner, a young man. He lived on the farm the Jawas said they sold the droids too, however, he didn't have them with him."

"And why should I care about a young man?" Lord Vader asked, his mechanical baritone voice sounding completely uninterested, like usual.

Commander Praji unhooked the lightsaber from the back of his belt and handed it to him. "He was found with _this_ , along with a blaster." He knew his Lord was interested now, Darth Vader was holding the lightsaber up close, inspecting it as if he knew who it once belonged too.

"He's a Jedi?" He asked.

Praji shook his head, "I don't believe so. He surrendered to the stormtroopers, if he was a Jedi wouldn't he have just killed them?"

Lord Vader looked at him closely, then back at the lightsaber that once belonged to him. "Where is this ' _young man_ ' now?"

"Interrogation, I ordered the stormtroopers to ensure that no one interrogates him besides myself or you, my Lord." Commander Praji replied, then began to follow the Dark Lord as he quickly walked off the deck and exited the bridge heading to the turbolift.

Lord Vader wasted no time in finding the correct interrogation room and stepped into the observation room outside of the interrogation room. "What's his name?" He asked, looking at a young man who looked a lot like he did when he was about that age, except shorter. Same hair color he had in his youth under the twin suns, same eye color, same cleft on his chin, same jaw, same nose, but there were also differences and it was then that he felt his Force aura. It felt like he should know him, like he _does_ know him.

"Luke," Commander Praji said. "Luke Skywalker."

Lord Vader turned his head so fast his neck could've snapped, he glared down at the Commander like he slapped him. That is how it felt, what are the chances of this boy having the same last name, growing up on the same planet and having _his_ lightsaber? The lightsaber that only one man could've given him, the same man that kidnapped his wife after leaving him to die on Mustafar? If it wasn't for his Master and the Force, he would've been stuck in that indomitable suit and mask forever. Of course he still is, but that's more for show and intimidation than it was a necessity like before.

"Say that again."

"Luke Skywalker, my Lord." Commander Praji repeated. "That is why I brought him here, even though I knew you would want to interrogate him yourself because of the lightsaber."

"And you would be correct," Lord Vader confirmed. "What do you know about him?"

Commander Praji didn't know much, but told him what he knew. "We just know that he lived on a moisture farm with his aunt and uncle, a Beru and Owen Lars. They were killed earlier today by the same stormtroopers that captured him. It was him and his uncle who purchased the droids yesterday, the stormtroopers captured him after he returned to the farm to find his aunt and uncle dead. The droids weren't with him."

Lord Vader nodded, unsure of what to really do. The Force aura screamed _Skywalker_ to him, it was almost as strong as his own, not quite but close. It was at least stronger than the Emperor's, and every other Jedi he ever knew. However, he wanted more proof, he wanted a DNA test to make sure and he ordered Praji to get a medic to do just that.

The medic took a vial of the prisoner's blood and ran a paternity test, it matched his. Luke Skywalker _is_ his son. After living nineteen years with just his Master and himself, he discovers that his son didn't die as he was led to believe. That he wasn't responsible for his death or for Padmé's. It was like a weight was lifted from his chest, he always believed he killed Padmé on Mustafar but if that was the case, she wouldn't have been able to give birth. The child would've no doubt been dead along with her, but he isn't and she didn't die until at least after she gave birth, just like he foresaw. He may not have seen her give birth in his visions, but he saw Obi-Wan and Padmé in some sort of medical facility, that he later discovered to be Polis Massa and she was giving birth. He just never saw the outcome, she was just screaming and calling his name and he couldn't be there because Obi-Wan abducted her and left him to burn to death.

Obi-Wan better hope he never encounters him again, if he does then he will make him endure the pain that _he_ endured. He will discover what true pain is, he will endure the same treatment that he endured at his hands and he will enjoy every second of it. Revenge is the way of the Sith, and he definitely deserves it.

After who knows how long he was standing there, he finally moved to go and speak to the boy himself. Or man, he is nineteen and Vader himself remembers all too well what it was like being treated like a child when he was a grown ass man. He hated it, Luke is probably the same way.

He opened the door to the interrogation room, the stormtroopers stood at attention and saluted him as he passed, he dismissed the troopers from the room and took a seat opposite his son. _HIS_ SON! It was hard to believe, especially after nearly two decades. His son should've been at his side that whole time, not on some wasteland pretending to be a farmer when he is an Imperial Prince!

He placed the lightsaber on the table in front of him and with a wave of his hand, the binders binding his son's hands to the table were removed. Luke had his eyes, that was for sure and he looked furious. Why? Does he know who he _really_ is? "Your name is Luke Skywalker?" Lord Vader decided to ask, since Luke didn't care to say anything first.

Luke didn't answer, he just looked at the Dark Lord with an unrestrained fury. This was the man that killed his father! What does he want to do, kill _him_ next?

Lord Vader sighed, "I assume you know who I am then?"

"Who doesn't?" Luke spat vehemently. "The slayer of Jedi, the most feared man in the galaxy and the man who killed _my_ father!" Luke was standing now, his hands flat on the table staring down at the Dark Lord.

Lord Vader was amused, he didn't bother hiding that fact. "Killed your father? And _why_ I would do that?" He asked, curiously.

"Why?" Luke repeated. "You don't remember killing the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker?"

Lord Vader stood and took the lightsaber from the table, he walked around it and glared down at his son. "I killed a lot of people, and yes, a _lot_ of Jedi. I don't make a habit of remembering their names, but I didn't kill your father. If I killed _him_ then I wouldn't be here talking with you now."

Luke faltered, what did _that_ mean? Of course he killed his father. Who else would've? He couldn't be alive, he knew that much. Right?

"Who told you I killed your father?" Lord Vader asked, then peered down at the lightsaber. "And who gave you _this_?"

Luke knew he probably shouldn't tell him, but he felt compelled too. He had to know what he knew of his father. "Ben did, Ben Kenobi. He told me my father was a Jedi Knight with him and he said that my father wanted me to have his lightsaber, but my uncle wouldn't allow it."

Lord Vader nodded, "Ben Kenobi." He said, not disguising the anger or hatred in his voice. "Continuing to destroy my life even after all this time."

"What?" Luke asked, confused by what he meant by that.

"I didn't kill your father, Luke." Lord Vader said, looking back into eyes matching his own. "Your father did die, in a manner of speaking but not in a physical sense."

He sensed confusion from his son still, like he didn't know what to make of what he just said. Why would he? Of all the people in the galaxy, why would he expect _him_ to be his father?

While wearing his black armored suit and mask, people don't even think he's truly human underneath. People wouldn't expect him to have children, for what woman would want to be with someone who appears to be more machine than man? At one time, that thinking would be correct in their assumptions, but that only shows how well he covered up the truth of who he is.

"I don't get it..." Luke said.

"I didn't kill your father, Luke." Vader said again. " _I_ am your Father."

* * *

 **I got my inspiration for this story from the fanfics '** ** _Dynasty'_** **, '** ** _Empire's Son'_** **and '** ** _One Missed Strike'_** **. It has elements from all three but is its own original story in another Alternate Universe, in a galaxy far far away...**

 **This is also just the beginning, there will be many twists and turns and yes, here it is known that Lord Darth Vader was the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. It isn't widely known but it is to the Imperials, especially the stormtroopers and to the 501st. I also want to add that the stormtroopers here will have personality (after all, even the clones did) and will be better trained and have better shots than we saw during the OT. There is no "plot armor" protecting the Rebels in this story.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the follows, favorites and for the reviews! This chapter is more than two times longer than the last and was a bit of a challenge to write. Not much happens here except for character development, finding out your father is Darth Vader and finding out that your son is miraculously alive after you believed you killed him and his mother almost two decades prior is obviously going to take a toll on anyone. This chapter mostly takes place in their heads but a few things also do happen here, things that haven't taken place in ANH. This _is_ going to be very different than canon, finding Luke so early is obviously already a pretty big divergence but there are many more differences here and I hope you enjoy them!

 **Children of the Empire: Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Imperial I-class Star Destroyer** ** _Devastator_** **, Flagship of Lord Darth Vader  
In Orbit over Tatooine**

Luke must've heard that wrong... did he just hear what he _thought_ he heard? It wasn't possible! How could Darth Vader be _his_ father? He definitely must've heard it wrong. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind before he asked the Dark Lord to repeat what he just said.

"Ah... _what_?!" That was all he could muster, to say he was confused would be an understatement. His father was Anakin Skywalker, he knew that. His uncle _and_ Ben told him that, his uncle may have said that he was just a navigator on a spice freighter while Ben said he was a Jedi Knight but the name was _still_ the same. "M-my father's name is-"

"Anakin Skywalker, I'm aware." The mechanical baritone voice of Darth Vader said, accompanied by the loud breathing that was incredibly unnerving to Luke. What injuries could've possibly put him in _that_? Luke had no time to think to ponder that thought, he had enough thoughts and questions running through his mind at the moment without adding another. "Like I said, I didn't kill your father. That was my name when I was young and foolish, when I accepted who I really _was_... I took the name Darth Vader."

This was too much. Everything was happening _way_ too fast... just hours ago everything was fine. It was just another day, then he got attacked by Tusken Raiders, saved by Ben who he showed the droid's message to when he finally found the little astromech and then Ben told him who and what his father really was. Finding out his father was a Jedi was enough news for one day, finding out the man that he always wished would come find him and whisk him away with him on his ship... well, Luke hadn't expected _that_ to actually happen. _Definitely_ not like this.

He wanted to deny everything. How could this man... if he could be called that, possibly be _his_ father? If it's true... then why hadn't he been in his life? Why did he have to grow up on Tatooine?

There were _way_ too many questions running through his mind. He didn't know what to ask, or even _how_ to ask... he didn't want to make this man mad. Luke may have been ready to die when he was face-to-face with him just moments ago with the unrestrained fury running through his veins for the man who killed his father and was the reason why he had to grow up here, but now... that fury was gone.

"I see you have much on your mind," Darth Vader said, making Luke look up at his mask as he spoke. "I will have you moved to a room near mine, you can think there. In the meantime, keep your name and the fact that you _are_ my son... to yourself. When you're ready to talk to me, there will be two stormtroopers outside of your room, tell them and I will come talk to you when I have a moment."

Luke watched as the Dark Lord walked over and opened the door, "escort him to the suite next to mine and stay outside his suite until I say otherwise." Two stormtroopers entered and Luke left the interrogation room and followed the stormtroopers, he turned his head as he was about to turn a corner and saw the man who was claiming to be his father watching him closely. Luke turned back around and continued walking with the stormtroopers, shaking his head as he did so.

He _really_ needed to sort out his thoughts and digest everything he just learned. It was _way way way_ too much for a farmboy like him to deal with at the moment.

* * *

Darth Vader watched as his son turned the corner and left his sight. The young man had a lot on his mind, understandable because he did too. If he didn't have to chase down these droids with the Death Star plans and oversee Grand Moff Tarkin then he would take his ship to Coruscant immediately and report to the Emperor to inform him of his discoveries. He's sure the Emperor would be pleased, also outraged at the fact that the Jedi had him for so long.

Exactly what else had Kenobi told his son? That he told him that he slain his father and was given his lightsaber was already too much. It was obvious that Kenobi poisoned his son against him without telling him the truth. Kenobi wasn't strong enough to kill him, they both knew this. So what was his plan? Was he really going to use Luke to kill _him_ because he was too weak to do it himself?

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

As if using Padmé to get to him and to kill him wasn't bad enough, he had to abduct his son, _lie_ to him about the death of his father and then use him to try and finish something he was too weak to achieve on his own. It was almost worthy of a Sith Lord, Vader wasn't above doing that himself and he would but he wouldn't expect that of a _Jedi_.

 _Not_ of Kenobi.

Then again, he never expected the Jedi to ever use a heavily pregnant woman as he did either. The man had more brass than he thought. Nevertheless, he only ensured the pain he'll be put though will be a thousand fold worse than the pain he made him suffer after cutting off his limbs and leaving him to burn on Mustafar.

At that thought, Vader walked to the observation room where he found Commander Praji, his senior-most aide-de-camp. "My Lord," the man said, bowing to him as he walked in.

Vader shut the door behind him before he spoke. "I need you to return to the surface on Tatooine and continue the manhunt for those droids and to begin a manhunt for one Ben Kenobi, personally. _Don't_ underestimate him Commander, he was once known as the Jedi Master _Obi-Wan_ Kenobi. I believe he may be in possession of those droids but even if he isn't, he's still a Jedi." If Kenobi was down there, he knew his men would capture him. The 501st Legion, commonly known as Vader's Fist are the most elite stormtroopers in the Empire and are all trained on how to apprehend or kill a Jedi.

Commander Praji's eyes widened at the mention of the name. He knew _that_ Jedi was the most hunted of all by his Lord! He didn't know the story but knew there was definitely bad blood between them. "I will see right to it, my Lord." Praji said, confidently. The man may be a Jedi but he isn't his Lord, he can't kill a whole battalion of highly trained stormtroopers which are currently on or en route to the surface of this ball of dust. The Jedi would have a hard time against a battalion of regular stormtroopers but a battalion of _501st_ stormtroopers? The Jedi didn't stand a chance.

Vader knew the Commander would see to his task and he may be confident about it but that didn't mean he'd actually be able to catch him. He'd settle just for the droids but Kenobi would be a much sweeter prize. "And Commander, I want him _alive_." Being killed by blaster rifle shots is too easy of a way for him to go. He isn't feeling particularly merciful at the moment and he doubts he will ever feel that way for the man that was once like a brother to him until he betrayed him, turned his wife against him, left him to die in the most _painful_ way possible and then kidnapped his son and filled his head with lies.

No, the man won't know a moments peace when he is found and captured.

Commander Praji sensing that that was all his Lord wanted to say, bowed again and took his leave to go carry out his orders to the best of his abilities. He hasn't risen to be his Lord's senior-most aide-de-camp by failing, he's done it by proving himself capable of handling such tasks and he knew how important this mission was. Praji also knew how much his Lord must trust him if he allowed him to live while knowing about his son.

"Commander," Praji stopped, just as he was about to enter the corridor. "Who else knows of my son being _my_ son besides you and the medic that ran the DNA test?"

His Lord must've read his mind or was also thinking of his son and keeping his relationship to him a secret. Praji thought about that, he hadn't told anyone and the medic was sworn to secrecy, only having been allowed to live because he was Lord Vader's personal medic and was trusted to keep the information to himself. The stormtroopers with him didn't know, they just knew he was the boy that the droids were sold too and that he had a lightsaber but that's all they know.

Then Praji remembered the Captain of the stormtroopers who captured Luke and he seemed to know of or at least suspect their relationship. "Have him... _silenced_." Vader demanded, having read the Commander's mind. "As well as those stormtroopers who were there with him, make sure they didn't tell anyone before you silence them."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Dismissed." Vader could sense the Commander's unease on his orders but he knew the man understood. He saw him thinking the same thing. Luke is young, he's naive to the way things work in the Empire especially with the Imperial Court and the constant power grabs by the various Moffs and Grand Moffs. There are also the Grand Admirals that are not to be messed with, nor underestimated. They may know better than to mess with him as he is their superior and can make sure they have the worst possible crews and the oldest ships in the Fleet but he also knows they respect him more than anyone else of importance. They're military men like him, they all speak and understand the same language and they all also respect one another. They also know he wouldn't hesitate to kill them if they ever dared to cross him and out of everyone in the Empire, they fear him the most.

Just as it should be, he wouldn't be a very good Sith Lord if no one feared him.

Vader left those thoughts behind along with the observation room, he walked out into the corridor and towards the turbolift to ride up to his suite. A lot has changed in such a short time and he had barely any time to process it.

There was a time, nineteen years ago when he was told by his wife that she was pregnant and that they were going to be parents. To say he was excited about it would be an understatement, he was _ecstatic_ about the news. He was also afraid, afraid of being a bad father and afraid of the unknown. What did he know of being a father? Then on top of that he was a Jedi Knight fighting a war, if the Order found out before he was ready to leave... it could've caused problems.

Then there were the nightmares which quickly took away his excitement. How could he be excited about becoming a father if it caused the death of his _wife_? He tried to find a way to save her and of course when he did... she betrayed him.

Roughly, he shook his head and pushed those memories _deep_ down into the abyss he normally kept them in. That life is no longer his, she made her choice and he made his. He has no doubts about the path he took or about the decisions he made. If Padmé had only trusted him then they wouldn't have found themselves in the situation they found themselves in but she allowed herself to be manipulated and used and she suffered the consequences of her actions.

Vader dismissed those thoughts, she no longer had any control or bearing on his life. Anakin is dead, Padmé is dead. That's all there is too it. Anakin no longer affects him. Like he told his son, the weakling that was Anakin Skywalker _is_ dead, in all but a physical sense.

He reached his suite and went right for his meditation chamber. It was the only place on the ship that he was able to take his mask off before he made a full recovery from the injuries he sustained on Mustafar and although it carries some bad memories for him, memories he'd like to forget, it also became a place where he can gain some peace and quiet and lose himself in his dark side meditation.

He would sit on the seat inside, let the mechanical arm of the pod remove his mask and his faceplate and then he would look at himself in the mirror remembering when he was quite a handsome man with just a scar over and under his right eye and then he would lose himself in his anger and hatred for the man who made him look like a monster forcing him to live in this life support suit. While looking at himself, he would also remember the excruciating pain he suffered and that was all he needed to submerge himself in the welcoming embrace of the dark side, a side that was with him always and never judged him or his actions.

The dark side could never do him wrong and he could never do it wrong. Whenever he needed it, it was always there with a solution. Why he waited so long before fully giving himself to the dark side is beyond him. Maybe if he gave into the whispers and the promises of the dark side in his teenage years he may have been able to save his mother...

He quickly squashed that thought. He'd thought of that many times and it led him nowhere, he can't do anything about the past but ensure that he doesn't repeat it. Darth Vader is _not_ Anakin Skywalker, he is strong where Anakin was weak and he'll make sure his son doesn't make Anakin's mistakes.

Luke won't have Masters that'll doubt him and try to keep him leashed like the Jedi Council did to Anakin.

Luke won't have Masters that'll keep the truth from him like the Jedi Council did to Anakin.

Luke won't have Masters that'll force him to abide by an outdated code and force him to hide any relationship or marriage for fear of being expelled from the Order and causing his wife to have to step down because of the scandal like the Jedi Council would've done to Anakin had they found out the truth.

Luke won't have to live the same way that Anakin had to live.

Darth Vader will make sure of that.

The pod closed around him and the mechanical arm reached down to remove his mask and then his faceplate. Darth Vader looked into the mirror and when once he'd see a pale, bald, burned and scarred head and face... now, he see's dark short blond hair, a pale face from wearing the mask and faceplate most of the time and cold, calculating blue eyes. His face was much as he remembered it from when he was Anakin Skywalker, except even now he doesn't have that scar that he once had. He also has all four limbs back, having learned how to heal himself with the help of his Master and ancient Sith techniques, if it wasn't for his Master then he may have been stuck in this indomitable suit and mask forever.

He exhaled deeply, happy to be out of his mask and faceplate. Looking at himself in the mirror, he recalls a mental image of his son from earlier and sees just how much they really do look alike. Luke may not have his height or build but he definitely has his looks. Luke also has some of Padmé in him, along with characteristics of his own mother. All this time, he buried Anakin's life into the abyss in his mind from whence it would never rise again and for the first time in a long time, it broke free and entered his thoughts. Luke would naturally wonder who his mother was and who was he to keep that information from him? The boy has a right to know who his mother was, he deserves to know his heritage.

It may not be an easy topic to talk about but it is one that he has come to accept and learned to live with a long time ago. He won't bring it up but when the inevitable topic is brought up, he will answer truthfully, just without the Force choke part until his son knows him better and begins his training as a Sith. Only then would he really understand what was going on in his mind when he saw Obi-Wan standing at the top of the landing ramp of Padmé's skiff. If he told Luke that part before they get to know one another better, it may only damage their relationship beyond repair before they truly even get to know one another.

And that is something Darth Vader will _not_ accept.

Moving on to other matters, he tapped the buttons in front of him and commed the Captain of the _Devastator_ , Captain Corssin. The older dark eyed, gray haired man appeared on the screen and stood at attention wearing his gray-green Imperial Navy Officers uniform and cover. "My Lord," the Captain said.

"Captain, are the shuttles and transports carrying Commander Praji and the 501st down on the surface yet?" Vader asked, his cold blue eyes penetrating right into the Captain's, he's one of the few in the Empire that is aware of what he looks like underneath the mask.

Captain Corssin looked at something out the Dark Lord's view. "Yes, my Lord." The Captain said with a nod of his head. "Commander Praji's shuttle just left and is en route to the surface of Tatooine as we speak."

"Good, then take us back to the Death Star."

"Yes, my Lord."

Darth Vader ended the transmission and reached out into the Force to feel his son in the next suite over. He could feel his son's emotions go all over the place along with his thoughts. The boy would no doubt be wondering what was going to happen to him now. Going from farmboy to third most powerful man in the Empire would be a lot for anyone to take in, especially someone who grew up as his son did.

He's confident, however, that his son will come to terms with his place in the Empire and will make him proud. Not only does he have his blood in him but also that of Padmé's and she was a Queen at the young age of fourteen and then a Senator after that. Luke literally has royalty in his blood, in his DNA and now he'll be able to live as he should've since the day he was born.

Anger at his son's upbringing alone has his eyes turning a Sithly amber-red trim, he hasn't gotten that angry so fast since... nineteen years ago, when he saw Obi-Wan at the top of Padmé's skiff landing ramp. He grabbed on to that anger, closed his eyes and sank deep into meditation.

When he was still grievously injured, he would use the meditation to help heal his body. It would work to a certain extent, but his injuries were far too serious to be healed through the Force with him alone. His Master and his unique skill sets were needed to complete the job, when he was back to his full self he had to learn how to meditate all over again. He couldn't use his anger for how he looked anymore when he stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn't use the perpetual pain he felt from his burnt and scarred flesh, the ruin of his arms or the stump of his legs. Anger still came to him though, after all he had plenty to be angry about. Being a slave as a child, his failure to save his mother, his wife's betrayal, Obi-Wan's betrayal, his defeat at the hands of his former Master, the pain he suffered because of him and the hatred he felt that altogether kept him alive until the Emperor found him.

Without the dark side, he wouldn't be alive. Only the dark side was able sustain his life and he never felt so invigorated in his life. There was a time where he even considered not getting healed just because of how in touch with the dark side he got when he meditated and how fast the dark side rushed to him. It was only after he was fully healed that he learned that that anger, pain, hatred and suffering would always be with him.

Now he just had another reason to add to that ever growing list.

Darth Vader smiled darkly to himself and lost himself in his meditation.

* * *

Luke sat on the large black sofa in the suite he was brought too. He had to admit, he never sat on anything so comfortable or soft. It almost helped him relax, only the words of the tall black armored man kept replaying in his mind, over and over again...

 _"I am your Father."_

Luke couldn't see _how_ in the galaxy that was possible. But somehow, he knew it was true. As insane as it sounds, Darth Vader _is_ his father and apparently his father used to be a man named Anakin Skywalker who _was_ a Jedi Knight. He had so many questions on his mind that he couldn't think straight.

The biggest concern on his mind though is what's going to happen to _him_. He was brought to the ship in wrist binders and brought to interrogation by the orders of a Commander and then he was questioned by the man he believed to have killed his father... he felt anger rush to him at that. He was ready to _die_ at the hands of the man who killed his father only to have found out that he didn't kill his father at all, that he _was_ his father! Why had Ben lied to him? Why would Ben tell him that Darth Vader betrayed and killed his father when he _was_ his father? Even his father though said that Anakin Skywalker died in a manner of speaking but not in a physical sense. That he became Darth Vader when he accepted who he really was and he also said that Anakin Skywalker was his name when he was young and foolish.

What did _that_ mean? Was he referring to when he was a Jedi? Luke shook his head, he didn't know. He didn't know _anything_. He didn't know what was going to happen to him. He didn't know where they were going. He knew they were in hyperspace going somewhere... but all he knows for sure, is that he knows nothing. What's true and what's a lie? Were Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru even his _real_ uncle and aunt?

Luke knew for years that he was being kept from the truth. That his uncle wouldn't allow him to go to the Imperial Academy not because he was needed on the farm... but because he didn't _want_ him to go to the Imperial Academy. Luke never knew why that was and he'll never know now since he's dead. He's sure its because of his father though. Why else would he be kept from knowing his father's true identity?

His earlier questions rose back to the front of his mind. Why did he have to grow up on Tatooine and why wasn't his father ever in his life? When Luke talked to him earlier, it seemed like even _he_ didn't know he had a son. If that was the case, why didn't he? How could he _not_ know he had a son?

There was nothing on his mind but questions, questions and more questions. Only one man can give him his answers, Luke just isn't sure if he is ready to talk to him. The man may be his father... but he's _still_ Darth Vader. Second-in-Command of the Empire and the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armed Forces. The second _most_ powerful man in the Empire- in the _galaxy_!- is _his_ father.

Everything was just too much for him to deal with.

He wasn't accustomed to dealing with things like _this_.

How could an Outer Rim farmboy like _him_ be expected to handle a situation like this? He never had to handle anything like it before. A broken moisture vaporator? No problem. Broken down speeder? He could fix it as easy as he could breathe. Racing his T-16 and threading the needle in Beggar's Canyon? He could do it in his sleep. If only dealing with galaxy altering news like this was as easy as those.

Luke knew eventually that he'd need to speak to his father though and he hoped his fear and anxiety would abate with time. Maybe once he got used to the man's presence, he wouldn't feel so overwhelmed. He's glad his father told him the truth, that he _is_ his father but he had absolutely no time to prepare for that kind of news.

Taking a deep breath, Luke stood to his feet and walked over to the front door. He slapped the door release button and the door slid to the side and into the wall. Two stormtroopers turned their attention to him, somehow he knew that it was the same two stormtroopers from earlier. "I'd like to speak with my F-" Luke coughed and coughed some more trying to make it seem like he was choking on something. Mentally, he berated himself for almost letting himself slip with the truth- _again_. What is wrong with him? Finally he regained control and spoke confidently. "I'd like to speak with Lord Vader."

The stormtroopers nodded, acting as if nothing happened. Luke was thankful for that and turned around, the door slid shut behind him. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to wait but as it turned out, it wasn't long at all. The door swished open and the hulking black form of his father entered the stark white room. He's sure his father would stand out no matter where he was, his size alone would raise some eyebrows. The door swished shut behind him and his father gestured for him to sit down on the sofa he was just sitting on and his father took a seat on an identical sofa across from him.

Lord Vader was surprised his son was ready to see him so soon, it wasn't even an hour since they last saw one another. He had to cut his meditation short, something he'd usually be angry about but his son's presence in the Force was disturbing his meditation and he really couldn't get him off his mind anyway. He didn't even know how to describe how he was feeling. He felt so many emotions he couldn't even identity most of them. Only the Emperor was really in his life since he became Darth Vader, he was the only man he trusted and he was the only man who really knew _him_. Having a son would be hard enough for a man like him, never mind having a grown up son. He missed all of those critical years with him, he doesn't even know what his son likes and doesn't like. His son not knowing the same about him made him feel a little better but not by much.

First thing he needed to do was reveal his health to his son, that should make him easier to talk too and then he needs to know what Kenobi told him and then his son can ask him any question he wants.

"Luke," he said, looking over into his son's blue eyes. "I understand that this has to be overwhelming for you, it is the same for me. But I need to know that you can keep a secret. Can you?"

Luke looked at him, confused. "There's not like there's anyone here I can tell even if I _wanted_ too." Luke shrugged. "I can keep a secret."

Lord Vader nodded in satisfaction. His son had a good point. Who was he going to tell? A _stormtrooper_? Reaching up to his faceplate, he flicked a hidden switch and the breathing noise stopped. He didn't need the respirator anymore, he only had to keep the sound the same for people to not know the difference and the device seemed to do the trick. His son watched in morbid fascination with wide eyes as he unclamped the latch and removed his mask then his faceplate to reveal a perfectly smooth, yet hardened face.

Which was definitely _not_ something Luke was expecting.

To be honest though, Luke was glad to see that his father didn't need the mask. It made talking and looking at him a lot easier than wondering what traits he got from his father and what was under the mask. Naturally he thought he must be scarred or burned or disfigured to have needed the full body suit but seeing as how his face and head are perfectly fine it makes him wonder why he even wears it.

"I once needed this suit and mask to survive," his father explained, either knowing what was obviously on his mind or having actually _read_ his mind! Luke heard rumors that he was capable of reading minds but he thought for sure it was just that- a _rumor_! "Just before you would've been born, I lost a duel and had my left arm sliced off at the elbow and my legs cut off at the knees. Instead of helping me or _killing_ me, _Obi-Wan Kenobi_ decided to let the lava that was only feet away from me catch my clothes and he watched as I burned alive."

Lord Vader wasn't intent on telling his son that yet. He didn't want his pity or him asking questions he wasn't yet ready to answer. Might as well get these questions out of the way though, Vader figured. "That's why I didn't know you were alive. I was left behind while Obi-Wan left me to take your mother and fled. I knew she was pregnant, almost nine months so but then a day later it was reported that she _died_ and at her funeral it appeared that she was still pregnant." Vader sighed, looking down at his faceplate as he held it in his black gauntleted hand before placing it down on the cushion next to him. "I loved her more than anything, Luke. I was excited about becoming a father but Obi-Wan got to her and told her things about me that made her... _betray_ me."

His mother betrayed his father! Why would she do that? Just when Luke thought he was getting some answers, more questions arose. He really knew _nothing_ about his family!

Hearing his son's thoughts, Vader could understand how his son felt. He wondered for a long time too why Padmé would betray him. She's dead though, there's nothing he could do now to change what happened so long ago. "Long story short, when I was nineteen and still a Jedi, I was plagued by nightmares. These weren't ordinary nightmares though, they were visions. I saw my mother die and thought it was just nightmares, they plagued me for a month before I went to Tatooine to find my mother... that's when I found out they were visions. She was abducted by Tusken Raiders and held for over a month, same time my visions started. She died in my arms." Vader sighed, feeling the dark side swirl around him. "Three years later, the night I found out your mother was pregnant with you... the visions started again. This time it was your mother dying in child birth. I didn't see the outcome, just your mother on a medical bed with _Obi-Wan_ next to her and screaming for me before she... _died_.

"When it was announced that she died, I realized that my vision must've came true again." Vader finished, wrapping up the hardest parts of his life in the least amount of time possible. He didn't want to talk about them, he just knew that his son deserved to know the truth. Best to pull off the bacta patch and get it over with. "I did everything I could to avert that from happening but after the duel, there was nothing I could do. Had I known you were alive, I would've searched every star system for you."

Luke knew his father spoke the truth, he could feel his strong emotions for him already. For a moment, the emotions overwhelmed him. He could feel the pain his father went through at the loss of his mother and... Luke's mother. He could feel his raging hatred and anger for the man who took Luke's mother and Luke away from him, leaving him to burn alive. He got the chills just thinking about the excruciating pain his father must've went through, to still be alive after that is a miracle.

"The Force kept me alive, Son." Son, a word Luke never thought would've been used when referring to him. It was also a word he never thought Lord Vader would use, especially when pertaining to _him_. He couldn't help but smile until he realized that his father did infact read his mind! "The Force is capable of many things and I'm a Sith Lord. My anger, pain, hatred and my other dark emotions is what gives me my powers. While the Jedi detach themselves from their emotions believing that they need to be selfless, the Sith are the opposite. We're stronger than them because we accept who we are and use our emotions to give us a stronger connection to the omnipresent Force.

"Very few beings can feel and touch the Force, those of us who can are called Force-sensitives." Vader continued, giving his son some information on a topic that he'll be learning in great detail soon enough. "I am a Force-sensitive that is in the Order of the Sith Lords. There were only ever two Sith Lords at any one time in the last millenia but that was before the Empire came into being and with the Jedi being almost entirely wiped out. You are also very strong in the Force, I can feel it radiating off of you. Can you feel it radiating off of me?"

Luke didn't even hesitate. "I do. That's the Force?" It was something he felt for as long as he could remember, he just never knew how to explain it or what it was. He would just know how people are feeling, he'd have incredibly fast reflexes that made him the best skyhopper pilot on Tatooine and he'd even be able to sense people coming before he even saw them.

"Indeed." Vader confirmed, not surprised that his son's innate ability had shown itself. He could remember his own youth when he was in the podraces, he could see things before they happened and prepare himself accordingly. It was the Force that made him such the excellent pilot he was, he was strong in it before he even knew what it was. "If you allow me to train you as a Sith, then you'll be able to reach your full potential and be able to do the things that I can. We'll need the Emperor's approval first, then we can talk more about it and begin your training as long as he approves it and as long as you want too. It isn't something that can be forced on you, but it is something that will take time to master. I am still learning and I've been learning the ways of the Force since I was nine years old, the ways of the Sith since I was twenty-two and that was nineteen years ago."

Somehow, Luke felt himself entirely comfortable sitting here and talking to his father. It wasn't even a few minutes ago when he was thinking of how long it'd take him to get used to being in his presence, yet here he is and he's surprised. His father was entirely different from how he thought he'd be, then again Luke really didn't know anything about his father other than what he heard on the HoloNet about his successes in his military operations and from what pirates, smugglers and other low-lifes said about him. He felt bad about that, that he judged his father based on others opinions before giving him a chance but now that he's here, and now that he's learning who his father is and what he went through, Luke can proudly say he's starting to like his father. It was the first time that someone actually treated him like an adult and told him the truth. Everyone else lied to him or told him half-truths, he knew there was more to these stories that his father wasn't telling him but Luke could see why. It wasn't that he was lying, its just hard for his father to talk about.

Luke could understand that.

Vader felt his son's emotions relaxing and could sense his son listening to his every word. He smothered a smile, not wanting his son to take it the wrong way. He's glad his son is comfortable with him, that was his intention. He isn't foolish enough to believe that his relationship with his son will be perfect but he won't lie to him. Luke was lied to enough and so wasn't Anakin, it cost Anakin dearly and Vader wasn't going to allow his son to go through the same pain or feeling as though he isn't trusted or believed in. That wouldn't be true at all, if he didn't trust his son or believe in him, he wouldn't have told him what he already had. He doesn't show weakness but he showed it to his son, he's still human, afterall. He's not a Jedi, he has emotions and isn't afraid to use them.

"Now," Vader said, changing the subject away from his eventual training. He'll go more in-depth into that subject when he begins training his son, its a subject that deserves justice and he can't give the Force the justice it deserves right now. "You said you were with Kenobi? That he gave you the lightsaber that once belonged to me and that he told you that I killed Anakin Skywalker, your father." Luke nodded, looking down. Vader smiled feeling his son's anger at being lied to and almost used by the vile Jedi. Kenobi was no doubt going to pit them against each other, he already almost had Luke killed just by the way he filled his heads with lies which made Luke act the way he did in the interrogation room. Had he not known his identity, or truly not have that desire for a family still within him he may have killed his son just to eliminate a potential threat. Fortunately, Luke's will faltered when he learned the truth and he felt his son beginning to trust him. That's good, Vader wouldn't admit it to anyone but he would've been hurt if his son didn't want to get to know him. "What else did he tell you?" Vader asked, pushing his thoughts out of his head.

Luke was thankful he didn't know the old hermit that much, if he did then he may have filled his head with more lies and Luke wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that. "He just told me you were good friends, fought together in the Clone Wars, that you were a cunning warrior and the best starpilot in the galaxy." Luke smiled at that, something they both share in common. Flying. "Then he told me that Darth Vader was a pupil of his and that he turned to evil and betrayed and murdered my father." His anger was back in an instant at being used and manipulated, it didn't take a genius to figure out that Ben intended on using him to eventually fight the man that _is_ his father. Whatever respect Luke had for him vanished when he learned that, much moreso when he learned from his father that it was Obi-Wan who was responsible for turning his mother against his father and for him having to grow up here on this dust ball of a planet.

His son's anger was covering the whole suite in darkness, Vader savored the feeling before drawing his son's attention to him. "He was right, we _were_ good friends, more like brothers in arms when we were fighting against the Separatists but that all changed when he told my wife, your mother, Padmé about what I did. I'm not ashamed about turning to the dark side of the Force and becoming a Sith. I'm not ashamed about killing every Jedi in the Temple, including the youngling's who were already too brainwashed by the Jedi to ever be allowed to live. I didn't tell your mother that before I flew my starfighter to Mustafar to take care of the Separatist leadership. I was planning on telling her when I returned but Obi-Wan must've gotten to her and used her to get to me, he may not have known we were married but he knew I was the father of her unborn baby and he knew we were close. I told her where I was going and he manipulated her into bringing him to me when I made her promise me she'd stay home and wait for me. She told me what he told her and she lied to me when I asked her if she told him where I was, he just stood on top of the landing ramp and I snapped. We said some words and began fighting, you know how that ended."

Luke absorbed every word his father said and was glad to know his parents were married. He was also glad to know what her name was. His aunt and uncle never even told him that much and he honestly didn't think they knew who his mother was, now that he knows it was Ben- _Obi-Wan_ Kenobi who brought him to Tatooine it makes sense that they may not have known who his mother was at all.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability." His father said bringing his attention back to him. His father's piercing blue eyes were on him, his dark blond eyebrows raised. A smile crept to his face at just how much he and his father look alike, he just isn't as tall or as muscularly built as him. He must've gotten his height and frame from his mother's side of the family.

Luke did have many questions but he didn't want to ask them all now. He got some of top questions answered, he knows who his parents are and that they were in love and married. He knows why he was raised here and why his father never sought him out before. It made him feel better to know he wasn't abandoned on this dust ball of a planet. Luke secretly feared that his whole life, why didn't his parents want him? His aunt and uncle telling him they were dead he knew wasn't true, not for his father. He couldn't explain how he knew, it just didn't sit right with him but he never voiced that out loud. That nagging feeling that he may have been abandoned prevented him from doing so.

There was only one pressing question he had for his father now and that was what was going to happen to him now?

"What do you think will happen to you?" His father asked, surprising him yet again. Is he always in his mind? "No, I'm not always in your mind but you are my son, we have a strong bond already and you're practically throwing your questions at me. I can't help reading your mind when you think so loud." His father shrugged making Luke smile. He never knew one could think loudly but he was happy to hear about their strong bond, he always wanted his father in his life and although this was the _last_ man he ever imagined being his father, he wouldn't trade him for anyone even if he could. "To answer your question, it should be obvious. You'll stay with me in my Palace and you'll take your rightful place in the galaxy. It has yet to be revealed to the Empire but I am the Heir to the Imperial Throne. I'll be the next Emperor and after me, you'll take the throne for yourself."

Vader smiled seeing his son's reaction to _that_ news. It may not be a surprise to some people but this Empire is run by the Sith and that is how it'll stay. He isn't the Second-in-Command for nothing. There is a reason why he's the one who runs the military, why he's the one who handles certain political and business matters for the Emperor and the Empire and why he's the one who is charged with overseeing Grand Moff Tarkin and the Death Star. And those reasons aren't just because he's a Sith. Sith are notoriously known for betraying and killing one another, that is the backbone of the Rule of Two but Vader and the Emperor don't follow Darth Bane's line anymore. They're their own line and that is a line that only two people know the truth about. Vader and the Emperor. Luke may be the third when the time comes but his son learned enough for today and needs to absorb what he learned.

Lord Vader stood to his feet. "We are on our way to orbit the planet of Scarif. When we arrive we will take a shuttle over to the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station. I will have a change of clothes brought for you and you will dress as one of my aides. You will talk to no one over there, only to my officers and I will have them stay with you. Remember not to mention our relation to anyone, only two people know besides us and that is how it will stay for the moment. I will come get you when it's time to go, in the meantime I suggest you get some rest, shower and change. You need it." He left his son with a nod of his head before putting his mask and faceplate back on and walking out the door that swished open with a wave of his hand and it swished closed behind him.

* * *

 **This was a really hard chapter to write for me. A** ** _lot_** **harder than I thought it'd be actually. I hope I did them justice in your eyes, I tried to stay true to their form but naturally they'd be a little bit off with this being thrown at them and with their backgrounds being slightly different (for Vader, Luke is much the same as he was all the way up to this point). It may also have been a bit confusing because of how some parts jumped around but that's how they were thinking. How would anyone think and feel when facing news like this? It's also _Darth Vader_ we're talking about, some people may know of his past identity but he's ****_still_** **Darth Vader. Finding out he's your father certainly wouldn't be easy to deal with. Finding out you have a son long thought dead (even if he thought his child was going to be a girl) by your hands also wouldn't be easy to deal with.**

 **The next chapter will be arriving at the Death Star and move the plot forward. Quite a few things will happen, like the interrogation of Princess Leia, Luke and Vader still adjusting with their new found relationship which will take quite some time to deal with and a few other things will happen that I don't want to spoil. I'll just give you a heads up that the Galactic Civil War is really just beginning and you should be in for some surprises.**

 **I also dropped some hints here about some of those upcoming surprises. Think you know what they are? Feel free to leave them as a review or PM me.**

 **Please follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
